This invention relates generally to an exhaust nozzle assembly having a flow diverting port in an exhaust duct for directing the flow of exhaust gases from a gas turbine engine.
Two-dimensional variable area exhaust nozzles for gas turbine engines are known in the art. Two-dimensional nozzles including thrust reversing capability as well as a variable nozzle exit area are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,226; 4,052,007; 4,375,276; and 5,092,525. However, the disclosed nozzles employ complicated mechanical systems. Thus, a need exists for a simplified exhaust nozzle having thrust reversing capability, variable nozzle exit area capability, and improved cruise efficiency.